Cristiano Ronaldo Freestyle/Transkrypt
Wcześniejsza część odcinka. Cristiano Ronaldo Freestyle wyprodukowana przez Biodroid Prodcutions w sierpniu 2012 roku, to gra zaliczana przez wielu do panteonu gier koszmarnie spierdolonych, która wraz z Dexterem z 2011 roku ustawiła nowy trend w branży gier komputerowych, czyli konwersja gier z komórek na pecety. W tej wiekopomnej produkcji kierujemy tytułowym słynnym portugalskim piłkarzem, a naszym zadaniem jest mierzenie się z mistrzami trików z Wielkiej Brytanii, Stanów Zjednoczonych, Japonii, Hiszpanii, Włochów, Brazylii oraz nawet rodzinnego miasta bohatera by zostać najlepszym freestylerem w odbijaniu gały jaki kiedykolwiek stąpał po ziemi. I w zasadzie na wklepywaniu trików ta gra polega, gdyż panowie z biodroida postanowili wyklepać grę rytmiczną gdzie zamiast instrumentów główną rolę będzie odgrywać stosowne nakurwianie futbolówką w rytm rozmaitych melodii. Właściwie to każdy poziom jaki uświadczyłem w tej zniewadze wygląda wręcz identycznie. Po otrzymaniu piłki staramy się wybijać rytm wciskając klawiszami lewo prawo gdy dany obrazek piłki będzie na tym samym poziomie co, ten okrągły futurystyczny guzik. Gdy po odpowiedniej ilości trafionych piłek na ekranie pojawią się kolorowe linie, wtedy możemy przy pomocy spacji i strzałki w górę uaktywnić specjalny trik, wklepując odpowiednie strzałki pokazane na ekranie tak szybko jak to tylko możliwe, i podziwiać kunszt animatorów, a dokładnie mówiąc paralityczne ruchy Cristiana. I szczerze powiedziawszy, to wszystko co gra ma do zaoferowania. Wszelkie lokacje różnią się tylko innym naniesionym obrazkiem w tle, przeciwnicy od początku do końca stoją na poziomie dżdżownicy, więc trzeba naprawdę się wysilić by przegrać jakąkolwiek rundę, choć i to nie gwarantuje porażki, a sztuczki są bardzo powtarzalne i liczba punktów za wykonanie każdego z nich jest całkowicie losowa. A, no i czasem zdarza się także to. *ronaldo otrzymuje skrzydła i się wznosi + odgłos wtf* No kurwa mać, poczułem się jakbym dostał po gębie biczem namoczonym po brzegi w biegunce nosorożca. Czemu nagle wyrosły mu skrzydła dzięki którymi na chwilę wznieść się do góry i po chwili zejść bez konkretnego celu? Co sprawia że nagle ni z tego ni z owego nasza postać tak po prostu postanawia się wznieść? Dlaczego podczas tego cudu niczym z Kany Galilejskiej każdy z naszych oponentów i to bez wyjątków wyłupia swoje gały nie odbijając swojej piłki ani kurwa krzty? Czy on jest kurwa tajnym aniołem? A może Cristiano Ronaldo to Jezus? Chuj go wie. I owszem, mamy różne tryby jak freestylowa bitwa, najdłuższe utrzymywanie piłki w powietrzu oraz Freestyle Showdown będący piętnastosekundowymi rywalizacjami o punkty, ale i tak program zaczyna nużyć bo zaledwie kilku minutach od uruchomienia. Zresztą, całe przejście tego gówna zajęło mi niecałe 78 minut. Oczywiście też nie mogło zabraknąć okropnej oprawy audiowizualnej oraz wszelakich błędów. Czasem nasze buty przenikają przez podłoże, podczas wbicia niepoprawnej kombinacji w przerywnikach QTE, podczas próby wykonania Sit Crossdown nagle w pół sekundy wstaje bez użycia nóg.Czasem jednemu z rywali podczas wykonywania trików tuż przed czasem, piłka zamarza w powietrzu. Innym razem piłka adwersarza po którymś odbiciu od podłoża wypierdala w górę z jakiegoś powodu, a czasem z kolei zdarzyło mi się, że w kula po przez leżała przy nodze ronalda przez cały etap.(popraw jakoś, okropnie to jest napisane) Kurwa, co za syf *bluescreen attacks* Następna część odcinka. Category:Transkrypty NGW (2014) Category:Transkrypty NGW (zręcznościowe) Category:Transkrypty NGW (Seria 8)